


Red Flows Through Their Hearts

by CatKyle



Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Being a Jerk, Child Abuse, I'm Sorry, Just for a sec though, M/M, Self-Harm, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: I'm sorry.This is me having a dark mind episode.Wally West Self Harm is all you need to know.Babs pls don't kill me.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Red Flows Through Their Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broken_arrow32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/gifts).

> Babs, pls don't kill me. 
> 
> Should I start running now? 
> 
> I pulled a Mom.
> 
> I went to very dark places.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I hurt our children.
> 
> Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?
> 
> Pls?
> 
> Pretty pls?

_"You killed her Wallace, you killed your mother. I'll just have to teach you a lesson."_

When Wally was 5, everything was fine. He had a picture-perfect family straight from a sit-com. Or, at least that's what he told himself. He never knew the love of his parents, they had never loved him. Wally still loved them even despite that.

But then came that night.

Wally had just gotten home from the bus stop, his father refused to pick him up from school. He had taken off his shoes and started to walk to his room to put his bag down. But just as he started to walk up the stairs, his father called his name. "WALLACE! COME HERE YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Rudolf bellowed.

A little Wally scurried across the house to the living room, quickly running up to his father's side. "Get me a beer, before I kill you just like you killed your mother." Rudolf ordered.

Wally, trembling like a leaf, went over to the refrigerator and got out a beer bottle. His hands were numb with fear and from the temperature of the bottle. He slowly walked over to his father, careful not to drop it. Rudolf yanked the bottle out of his hands. "Faster next time, Freak! I don't feed you for nothing!"

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "Get out of my sight, I don't want to see or hear you for the rest of the night!" Wally obeyed, scrambling off to his room, grabbing his bag by the staircase.

_ "Why don't you love me, Daddy?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You're suspended until further notice." Wally's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest. "There will be no further discussion, Kid Flash. You are dismissed." Batman ordered. 

Wally's eyes filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He slowly walked with his eyes to the ground and arms across his chest to the zeta tubes. Wally punched the code for Keystone and a few seconds later he was standing in an alley. He flashed to his house and was both relieved and worried to see that Rudolf wasn't home. 

Wally walked to his bathroom and locked the door. He opened his medicine cabinet and grabbed his pocket knife he found while on a mission in China. Wally took off his flannel and turned his wrist over. He lifted the knife to his wrist and cut a line across.

_A perfect cut._

Red poured out from the incision, running down his arm in an intricate dance and falling onto the floor, staining the white tile. Wally stared, transfixed in the feeling of weightlessness, of the release, of the only thing that helped. 

Well, except for one thing.

Robin helped more than he would ever know, he took away the pain, the pressure, even if just for a few short moments. He was the light to Wally's dark, the wings lifting him up to the sun, the speed to his step. The filling in his broken, cracked heart. 

Wally fell to the floor. He could barely lift his arm, he almost wished he didn't. He looked at his arm and was surprised to see dozens of cuts up and down both of his arms, all oozing extraordinary amounts of blood. 

Wally's vision was blurring and he knew he had to call someone, or else this would be his end. With a burst of adrenaline, he lifted his arm to the comm link that was still in his ear. He tapped it twice, turning it on. "Kid Flash to Robin." Wally panted. "Robin to Kid Flash, what's up Walls? Are you okay, Bats was way harsh back there." 

Wally smiled, but it quickly faded. "Rob? I really need you right now." Robin quickly responded. "Wally, what's wrong?" His breathing stuttered. "Nothing, just, please hurry. I did something really dumb, I wasn't paying attention." Robin sighed. "What did you do now?" 

"...Wally?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_"No! You can't take him away from me!" _

__

"Calm down, Robin."

__

_"He's coming to!"_

"Ughhhhhhh…" Wally fluttered his eyes open, immediately regretting it when his eyes teared up from the bright, white light. The light was dimmed and he flexed his hand to find it in a warm grasp.

He looked over to the side to find Robin watching him intently and holding his hand in a tender, yet firm grip. "Hey, Birdie.. what's up?" Wally shakily smiled. Robin let go of his hand to whack him in the shoulder, and then he gently crushed Wally in a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Wally went to hug him back, but found that his arms were restrained. He panicked a little, which was picked up by the heart monitors. Robin pulled back from the hug. "They restrained your arms to make sure you wouldn't try to.. commit suicide again." Robin sat back down in his chair and put his knees to his chest, still staring at Wally. 

"I'm sorry Rob, you shouldn't have had to see that." Wally looked away. 

There was a long silence. After about 10 minutes, Robin spoke again. "It was really scary, y'know? Seeing you in a puddle of your own blood, cuts on your arms and a knife in your hand." He curled into himself even tighter. He buried his face in his knees. 

Wally's heart broke. "I-i, I can't put you in that position again. I can't promise that I won't ever do it again, but I can try. And with your help I can get better." Robin looked up and nodded. "As if I would say no. I love you, Red." He got up off his chair and kissed the red-head. Wally kissed back. 

_"I love you too, Birdie.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this, my fingers hurt. I'll proof read in school tomorrow. 
> 
> Hope you liked itttttttttttttt~ =^-^=


End file.
